Mezo Shouji
|-|Student Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Mezo Shouji, "Tentacole” (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 187 cm (6'2") Description: Mezo is a tall, muscular young man with pale gray hair, swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. He has six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin, which are very physically strong, and while his Quirk is not in use only the front two arms have hands, the rest ending in thin stumps. Summary Mezo Shouji (障子目蔵 Shōji Mezō) is a student attending U.A. in order to become a Pro Hero. Despite his intimidating appearance, Mezo is quite a friendly and gentle person who will work well with anyone. He is not the type to hold grudges and displays no ill will towards those who unwillingly harm him. Mezo is rather selfless and willing to risk his life for a friend. He can be empathetic and understanding while still showing a sense of maturity and responsibility which keeps himself from acting under emotional impulses, even if he ends up regretting it. Mezo claims to hold no desire for material possessions of his own. This has been a trait of his since childhood. Mentality Intelligence: Has shown to be a very competent combatant and has displayed excellent mastery over his Quirk, having placed sixth in Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. He has also been able to remain fairly calm and rational during intense situations. He is ranked 10th in Class 1-A's grades. Morality: Kind Orderly Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Body Control, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (High-Low. Only for his Dupli-Arms), Gliding, Duplication (Can replicate certain body parts on the ends of his arms and also create duplicates of those replicants) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building level (Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam. Broke Tsunotori's horns in the Joint Training Arc) Durability: Building level (Can withstand the force of his own attacks. Took hits from Tsunotori's Horn Cannon in the Joint Training Arc) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to other heroes in training) Lifting Strength: Super-Human (Exerted 540 kilograms of force with just one arm during the Quirk Apprehension Test) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Dupli-Arms Weaknesses: The further he duplicates certain body parts, the weaker the duplicates will get. Arsenal Standard Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dupli-Arms: Mezo's Quirk gives the tips on his tentacles the ability to replicate parts of his body like his mouth, eyes, and ears. Mezo can also utilize these tentacles to create duplicates of his body parts such as an extra arm or use them as decoys. Mezo is able to improve his hearing, see through more angles at a time, and even glide in the air as a result. *'Octoblow:' Mezo manifests several arms at once, allowing him to unleash a barrage of blows to defend himself. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his size and muscular physique, Mezo possesses impressive speed. He was able to pull several of his classmates out of the way before Kurogiri had the time to warp them to different locations. Mezo was able to intercept Himiko Toga, a swift villain with whom Shota Aizawa and Izuku had trouble keeping up, before she could further harm an injured Izuku. Keen Intellect: Mezo is known to be quite intelligent, scoring 10th place in the midterms, displaying his skill in academics. He is also very analytical, as he was able to effectively discern that the reason Fumikage lost control of Dark Shadow, which the Jet-Black Hero had trained to keep under control in the darkness, was due to Fumikage's negative emotions influencing Dark Shadow, making the Quirk even more powerful and unruly in the darkness. Mezo was also able to deduce the mechanics behind the Quirk of Mr. Compress just from seeing the after-effect of the latter’s power once. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Heroes Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mutants Category:Tier D/1